


Take a Bite Out of That Poison Apple

by heroes_never_die



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos and Evie being adorable, F/M, Jay and Mal being assholes, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_never_die/pseuds/heroes_never_die
Summary: This is pretty much Carlos caring about Evie after she was almost choked to death by his mother. {I know} It's really rough cuz this is one of my first fanfics, it's literally all fluff btw.





	Take a Bite Out of That Poison Apple

_Let me start with a little introduction before we get to all the interesting bits. My name is Mal, and this is my once upon a time._   
_ Now, I live on The Isle of The Lost. Sounds scary right? Well, you should be scared. This is where all the villains of the story got dumped. Pretty much, all the interesting people. There’s no magic, no wifi, and no way out…_   
_ Now all the stuck up preppies, they live in Aurodon. Basically, they all live happily ever after. These people put up a barrier stopping my people from getting out. Until today, when they let four kids come over to experience the “magic” of Aurodon. That’s me, Maleficent's daughter. Evie, the Evil Queen’s daughter. Jay, Jafar’s son. And Carlos, Cruella da Vil’s son. Don’t worry you’ll get to meet us soon… so will Aurodon._

“Evie, are you sure you packed everything? No prince will take you if you don’t have mascara,” Deflecting the crude comment, Evie nodded while double-checking she had everything and anything she could possibly need to go to Aurodon.  
“I have everything, mom. And don’t worry, I’ll get a prince. Whether they love me or not.” The Evil Queen chuckled.  
“That’s my girl.” Evie embraced her mother in a tight hug. As cruel as her mother was, Evie was going to miss her. Not nearly as much as she was going to miss the Isle.  
Evie’s eyes darted to Carlos, who was taking various weapons from his mother. Wow, he’s really scared of dogs…  
“Mom, I don’t think I’ll need all of this.” Carlo's hazel eyes widened at the number of knives his mother was stuffing into his bag. “Mom!”  
Cruella da Vil stopped packing to eye her son. “What?” Carlos rolled his eyes, which angered his mother, causing her to grab one of the knives and threateningly hold it against Carlos’ neck.  
“You will listen to me, boy. These are not just dogs.” Cruella spat.  
The Evil Queen had left to make 100% sure that Evie had everything when Evie saw Carlos being threatened by his mother. He mouthed the words ‘Don’t’, knowing she would try to help.  
But Evie loved Carlos. They both had feelings for each other, they just didn’t tell each other. She had to help him.  
“Let him go!” Evie yelled, her eyes darting between Cruella and Carlos, who looked like his heart was about to break. Cruella spun around, pinning Evie against the wall. Cruella’s pale hands squeezed against Evie’s small throat, choking her.  
“Evie! Mom, let her go!” Cruella looked back at her son, who had sparked in his eyes that only meant one thing. He was in love. Typical. Her only son was as soft as a dog’s fur.  
“Why should I? She’s as much of a bitch as any dog.” Evie gasped for air, her colored eyelids beginning to droop.  
Finally, she let Evie drop to the ground, A loud bang followed as Cruella strode away to fetch her favorite fur coat. It was very drowsy on the Isle. No proper houses.  
“Evie! Evie, are you okay?” Evie was gasping for air and locked her eyes with Carlos’.  
“I *cough*, think I’m fine.” Carlos had just noticed that tears were strolling down Evie’s face.  
“I’m so sorry…” Carlos grabbed Evie, pulling her into a hug; letting her tears stroll onto his leather jacket.  
After what felt like an eternity {which Carlos was fine with}, Evie dried her eyes and Carlos helped her up.  
“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Evie smiled. Carlos was stuck where he stood. As Evie walked on with his hand in hers; she was pulled back as he stayed. “Carlos?”  
Without warning, Carlos pressed his lips against Evie’s; embracing her, hiding her from all of the darkness on the isle. Evie immediately kissed him back.  
It could have been ten minutes or ten hours, Evie didn’t know. But she knew she spent it with Carlos. And that made her feel happy and safe.  
“Now I’m definitely fine.” Evie giggled. Carlos smiled and led her to their ticket out of this hellhole they called home.  
{They get to the limosuine}

“God, I thought you guys were going to miss the ride to Aurodon.” Mal stared at Evie, who looked too happy. Of course, she was glad her best friend was happy; but something was off. Then she looked at Carlos’ lips, which had red lipstick smeared all over it.  
Mal exchanged looks with Jay, who was stifling a laugh. Evie ran over to Mal, not before giving Carlos’ hand a small squeeze. Evie climbed into the limo, her blue and black leather skirt following her.  
“Carlos, you have lipstick smeared all of your face,” Mal informed him. Carlos rubbed his face on his jacket, seeing the red that would now be stuck there. His face looked to Mal and Jay, who looked like they were about to laugh their stomachs out.  
“Took a bite out of the poison apple, huh?” Jay laughed. Carlos punched him in the shoulder. Evie was more than the first kiss to him.  
“Shut up, Jay.” Carlos snapped, before climbing into the limo beside Evie. Mal and Jay chuckled.  
“About time.”  
“I know right?” Mal and Jay hopped into the limo while waving goodbye to their parents.  
“Aurodon here we come,” Evie muttered to herself.  
“We’ll get that wand.” Mal was trying to cheer up the group.  
“Because we’re rotten…”  
“...to the core.” They all repeated, before bursting into a pile of giggles and laughs, {and kisses}

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
